72 Hours
by RangerCraving
Summary: This is my first story ever.  Please review.  The story is complete if I can figure out how to get all the chapters on her.  Babe Story Rating just to be safe.  I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them from the amazing Janet Evanovich
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum, and I work for my cousin Vinnie. He's a bail bonds agent, and I do fugitive apprehension for him. What that means generally is that Vinnie bonds out the bad guys who are put in jail, and when they don't show up for their court appearance it's my job to bring them back dead or alive. Mostly we aim for alive. I don't usually kill people. Today might not be usual though.

Currently I'm pinned down in an abandoned warehouse where I followed my skip. That's what we call someone who's failed to appear for their court case. Michael Alvarez was, we thought, a small time drug dealer. I was beginning to have second thoughts about the small time part.

Anyhow, I'm stooped down behind this old desk wishing like hell Ranger weren't out of town and wondering for the millionth time why I hadn't taken that job at the button factory. Sometimes I also work for Ranger at his company Rangeman, and right now the thought of sitting at my cubicle doing computer searches sounds like heaven.

Ranger also works as a bounty hunter for Vinnie. The difference is Ranger is actually good at hunting people. I, on the other hand, am not. I'm mostly lucky. And usually I'm lucky because Ranger shows up to save my ass.

Ranger is a Cuban-American hottie. He's ex-special forces with impressive yet frightening skills that I couldn't even begin to hope for. He also has other business interests. He does security, surveillance, witness protection. Those are the things I know about. Then there are those things Ranger's involved with that he doesn't share with me. As a matter of fact, there's a lot of things Ranger doesn't share with me. Or anyone as far as I can tell. He's got a hot body, gorgeous hair, and sex appeal in spades. Besides the fact that Ranger likes to push me against the closest wall and destroy me with mind-numbing kisses at every opportunity, he'd also spent one incredible night proving to me that his sex appeal was just a prelude to his love-making skills. Ranger makes a woman lick her lips. Ranger's perfect. The only thing wrong with Ranger at this moment is that he's in Miami on business and I'm in Trenton dodging bullets.

It had been quiet for the last 30 seconds, so just out of curiosity I stuck my head around the side of the desk. And flew back so fast I fell on my ass when a bullet went whizzing past my ear.

I decided I'd stay right where I was until Tank and Hal showed up. Tank is Ranger's right hand man. He's in charge when Ranger's out of town or off-line somewhere saving a third world country. He and the rest of Ranger's staff, which I affectionately call the Merry Men, are responsible for saving my ass when Ranger isn't available. If Ranger were to pay hazard pay to his employees, it would be for Stephanie duty. I'm a real pain in Ranger's ass. I try not to put his men in harm's way, at least not on purpose. But, hey, my life's in jeopardy, so, what's a girl to do? I might be insane, but I don't want to die. Fortunately I called Tank as soon as the first shots were fired. Unfortunately, that had been what seemed like a life time ago and still no Calvary.

Just as I was getting angry at Tank for taking so long, I heard him call out to me.

"Hey, Steph, you okay?"

"Yeah. What took you so long?"

"Christ, it's like a fucking war zone here. This guy must have half the neighborhood covering the front door for him. What the hell did you get yourself into?"

"Can we get into that later? My legs are cramping back here."

"Where are you?" Right then someone opened fired, and I could hear return fire from Tank who was taking cover over by the door.

"She's behind the desk, motherfucker. Why don't you try to get to her?" My skip was either trying to be helpful or he was hoping to get a chance to shoot someone. I was guessing he wasn't in a helpful frame of mind.

"Sit tight, Steph. Don't come out until I tell you."

"Okeydokey." Normally this would have brought on a chuckle from Tank, but I was thinking he and the guys were probably sweating. Big time. None of them wanted to face Ranger if something happened to me. Ranger wasn't as forgiving as I was.

Suddenly I heard shots fired all around me. I leaned around the desk and unloaded my gun towards the area where I'd seen Alverez hiding behind a door. And then all was quiet. I poked my head around the corner again. All I could think about was getting this over with so I could stand up. I'd been crouched down back here for almost an hour, and I was cold and uncomfortable.

I was yanked back from behind, and I had to stifle a shriek. "Damn it, Steph, I told you to sit tight." I'm also a real pain in Tank's ass.

"You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that." Tank's only response was a grunt. He turned away looking toward the door and pulled out his 2-way.

"Hal, what do you think? Did we get him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. He was up in the corner room. I saw him go down when you and Steph unloaded on him, and I haven't seen any movement up there since."

I peaked over the top of the desk and saw Hal and Bobby heading up the stairs. Since they were out in the open and weren't getting shot at I took it as a good sign and stood to stretch my legs. I felt Tank grab my hand and yank just as shots rang out. Then all I felt was a dark wave roll over me.

"Tank, tell Ranger I love him." And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

72 HOURS - CHAPTER TWO

Tank's POV

Myself and a bunch of the guys have been haunting the hallways of the hospital for over five hours now. We weren't comfortable sitting in the waiting room with the family. Other than an occasional dark look from Joe Morelli, Steph's on again/off again boyfriend who is also a Trenton cop, no one was paying us much mind. Although a couple of nurses had taken one look at us and ducked behind the closest door. Any other time this would have amused us.

I looked down at my watch again and cringed. Any moment the boss would come barreling through the emergency room doors, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I wasn't worried about losing my job, but I didn't really want to die without knowing if Steph was going to be all right. I let out a sigh. Well, at least I'm in a hospital. Not that I figured it would do me much good, but at least there was a small chance they'd revive me.

Hal gave me a nervous look from across the hall, and I knew the same thoughts were running through his mind.

We hadn't gotten any updates for a while. I figured that would be the first thing Ranger would ask about, so I went looking for a nurse.

Sometime later I wandered back down the hall. Hal and Morelli both looked over at me in question. "The nurse said it could be another hour or two. From what she was able to learn they've removed the bullet and repaired the damage where it nicked the lung. Apparently getting the bullet out was tricky. From what I could get from the nurse, it was lodged in a pretty dangerous area, and they needed to get her breathing and her blood pressure stabilized before they could go after it. Now they're working on removing the bullet from her shoulder. So far her vitals are holding strong."

Morelli just nodded his head and went back to staring at his shoes. We hadn't really spoke since he came flying into the E.R. right behind the ambulance, getting into my face and demanding an explanation. I'd told him everything I could, leaving out the last thing Steph had said to me before she'd passed out. I've never been able to figure out the dynamics of the whole Morelli/Steph/Ranger thing. I knew the boss had strong feelings for her. Hell, every time he went out of town or was going to be unavailable I had to hear a two-hour lecture on what my fate would be if something happened to her while he was gone. I also knew that Ranger had a hang up about relationships and how they didn't fit into his lifestyle. Obviously Steph knew it too and that's why the on again/off again thing with Morelli.

I heard a nurse ask someone if they needed help and I looked over my shoulder. Ranger ignored the nurse, never breaking stride, the look on his face giving nothing away. Before I knew what was happening he had his hand around my throat and had me pinned to the wall.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now." My brain frantically tried to find an answer that made sense, but the truth was I couldn't think of one good reason. It didn't matter that I had told her to sit tight. I'd screwed up, and I knew it. Not that it would have mattered. I couldn't have answered anyway since I was pretty sure I was about to lose consciousness.

Suddenly I could breathe again. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees sucking air into my lungs. I looked up and saw Morelli, Hal, Bobby and what appeared to be a hospital security guard holding onto Ranger and muscling him away from me. Taking one last deep breath I straightened up.

"Let him go. I fucked up, and Steph's laying in there fighting for her life, so let him go."

I watched as Hal, Bobby and the other guy let go of Ranger and cautiously back away. Then I blinked in surprise as Morelli leaned in and spoke quietly to the boss. Ranger's eyes never left mine, but I knew he was listening, because as soon as Morelli stepped back Ranger gave him a short nod.


	3. Chapter 3

72 HOURS - CHAPTER THREE

Ranger's POV

I've been at the hospital for almost three hours now. After the incident with Tank, Hal had filled me in on Steph's condition. Since then everyone had pretty much stayed away from me. Especially Tank. I was fine with that. If it weren't for Morelli, I think I would have killed him. Tank was like family, he had been for a long time, but the rage and the fear that I couldn't show caused something to snap inside me, and as soon as I saw him in the hallway he'd become the target.

The nurse had come in about an hour ago. She said that Steph had come through the surgery. She explained that they had her in I.C.U. and that the doctor would be out to talk to the family shortly. I took a deep breath and held it in. It was the first time I was aware of breathing since getting Tank's call almost ten hours ago. I don't remember much about leaving the meeting I was in or how I got to the airport in Miami. Mostly I remembered taking the longest flight of my life.

I was standing there, not moving and not talking to anyone when Grandma Mazur came out of the waiting room. Tears were rolling down her face, and I involuntarily took a step forward before I realized what I was doing. It shouldn't have surprised me when she walked up to me and put her little bird arms around me. I looked down, not really sure what to do. Finally I removed my hands from my pockets and enfolded her gently into my arms. I've often told Steph that her grandmother creeped me out, but the truth is I thought she was pretty amazing. No secret where Steph got her never quit attitude from. The woman in my arms was spunky, amusing, stubborn, a little wild and determined to keep on living life without worrying too much about what other people thought. She reminded me so much of her granddaughter that I just had to love her.

Grandma Mazur pulled back a little bit and looked up at me and smiled. "She's going to be fine. The doctor said she's going to be just fine." The little old lady's voice trembled but she straightened her spine and pulled herself together.

"I knew she would, of course. She's got a lot of me in her, in case you haven't noticed. Not going to lay down and give up, that one isn't. She's a pip. She's got a lot of fight in her."

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am, she sure does. I was just standing here myself thinking she's a lot like you."

"Well, aren't you the one. Well, I promise I won't tell her about us if you don't. I always knew you had a thing for me, only I didn't say nothing on account of Steph being in love with you and all. And, well, the truth is I think you might be a little young for me, and I wouldn't want to hurt you, if you know what I mean. I've been around the block a time or two, and I ain't as gentle with a man as I used to be. Of course, you do have an excellent package, so it's been hard stepping back and letting my granddaughter have you to herself."

Suddenly I was feeling uncomfortable with Steph's granny holding onto me so tight.

"Ah, I'm sure she appreciates that, ma'am."

"But she is in love with you, so I feel it's my duty to make the sacrifice. Plus it ain't easy for a young girl to find a guy who has a great package and knows how to use it these days. You do know how to use it, don't ya?"

Amazingly I found I could smile. I looked over her head to where Hal and Tank were standing, and I could see they were desperately trying not to laugh out loud. After all, they wouldn't want to hurt Grandma Mazur's feelings.

"Ah, yes, ma'am, I do."

"Figured you did."

"But I think you misunderstand Steph's feelings for me. She's not in love with me. We work together, and we're really good friends."

"Well, of course she's in love with you. Who do you think she's trying to impress while she's running around out there playing Wonder Woman? You don't think she's getting any praise from her family, do you? And god knows Joseph Morelli is a fine looking man. I mean, he's got a great ass, but have you ever heard him give that girl the least little bit of encouragement? No, he has not! Trust me, big guy, I know my granddaughter, and she ain't gonna go and marry no fool man who expects her to stay home and cook his meals and raise his babies." I watched Grandma Mazur do something scary with her face, and it took me a second to realize she was trying to raise her eyebrows up and down.

"Not that she wouldn't enjoy making the babies, if you know what I mean."

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Thought you might." At that point she turned at the sound of the rest of the family coming out of the waiting room.

She whispered back to me, "Now, I'm making that family of mine go home. The doctor said no visitors tonight, but we'll be back in the morning."

Once again her eyes sparkled a little as she looked up at me. "I imagine a man who looks like you wouldn't have a problem persuading the doctors to make an exception on that no-visitor rule. Tell her I love her when you see her."

"I don't think --"

"Go. Break in or sneak in or whatever you have to do, but you be there. I know my Stephanie, and she needs you to be there watching over her like you always do. And she needs you to be there when she wakes up."

"Ma'am, Morelli --"

"Young man, Morelli my patoot. You ain't never let Morelli stop you before."

"Yes, ma'am."

And then she surprised me, and her voice went quiet and soft again. "We almost lost her. The doctor said it was touch and go for a while. Guess there's still some concerns, infection and all." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Sorry, I'm all done in. I'm feeling mighty tired." I stood there waiting for her to pull herself together.

"Now" she said with the snap back in her voice "I expect to get a full report in the morning on how she did through the night."

"Yes, ma'am." This time I reached out and pulled her to me and hugged her. I leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mrs. Mazur, I'm sorry Steph got hurt. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't here to protect her."

For a moment I didn't think she was going to answer me.

"Now, see, I've gone and given you the wrong impression. Ain't nobody in this here family that blames you for what happened. You ain't known my granddaughter as long as we have, but the things she did as a kid were enough to stop my heart, I mean to tell you, and I was a heck of a lot younger then. She ever tell you about jumping off the roof and trying to fly?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I swear my heart just stopped dead in my chest, but with her mother carrying on like she was and her sister having hysterics wasn't nothing for me to do but pick her up and get her to the hospital. She ever tell you what happened the day after she got that cast off her arm?"

"No, ma'am."

"Why she got right back on that roof and jumped off again. Spent the next two months with a cast on the other arm." At that she put her head back and gave a hoot.

"Eight weeks of lectures from her mother didn't phase her a bit. That girl believed she could fly and, by god, wasn't anybody going to tell her different. Of course, she got tired of having to wear those casts and I guess her mother finally wore her down, so she just gave up. I swear it was one of the saddest days of my life when that little girl looked at me and told me that her mother was right and she knew she couldn't fly. Why, it was like half the life just drained right out of her. I've watched her with you the last couple of years. You wanna know why my granddaughter fell in love with you?"

I nodded my head not entirely sure I could speak.

"You've done everything you can to protect her, and you've given her room to try first on her own without telling her she just plain couldn't do it. You make her believe she can fly again. Now, the point to my story is this. You had two choices to make with Stephanie. You could have turned your back on her and walked away or you could have done exactly what you have. But I'm gonna tell you, if you had turned your back and walked away, she would climbed right back up on that roof and she would have jumped right back off. And between you and me, I don't think she could have lived with not being able to fly this time around. You're the best thing that's happened to that girl in her entire life, and whether or not you want to admit it, she's the best thing that's ever going to happen to you. Don't be foolish and let guilt or fear rob you both of that gift."

I was stunned. This bird-like little woman had turned me speechless. I leaned over and pulled her into my arms again. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're a good boy, Carlos." She turned her face and kissed my cheek, and she turned and walked away.

As I stood there watching her walk away I felt a shudder go through my body at the thought of what would have happened to Stephanie if I hadn't been around to help her out over the last couple of years, wondering what might have happened to her if I had just walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

72 HOURS - CHAPTER FOUR

The beeping of the machines had nearly become hypnotic. I was sitting slouched in a chair in the corner of the room not far from the bed, Morelli was standing just inside the door leaning against the wall looking exhausted and worried, and Tank was sitting on the bed by Stephanie's feet. She'd stirred a couple of times, and we'd found that she'd relax if one of us spoke to her. We'd been taking turns throughout the remaining hours of the night and all through the second day. The doctors had removed the respirator to see how she would do breathing on her own. Eight hours later they had changed her condition from critical to stable and moved her to a room. I was ready to insist that she be put into a private room, but one look at the group of us and it really didn't take much persuasion. I think they were worried we'd send some of their patients into cardiac arrest.

I could see light through the crack in the curtains that covered the hospital room windows. I had just pulled the curtain back and saw that the sun was peeking over the horizon when I heard Steph moan.

We all snapped to attention and turned toward the bed.

"Tank?" Her voice, husky from lack of use and the tubes that had been helping her breathe.

"Yeah, Steph, I'm right here." I have to admit I felt a piercing stab in my chest that her first thoughts were of Tank, that he was the first one she'd asked for. I looked over at Morelli and knew instinctively he'd felt it too.

"Don't tell Ranger. Okay? Don't tell Ranger." I watched as Steph started becoming agitated, and I was on my feet in a heartbeat.

"Don't tell Ranger what, Steph?" Tank was looking back at me confused.

"Don't tell Ranger I'm in love with him."

Tank never took his eyes from my face.

I looked over at Morelli and his eyes met mine. He had his cop look in place, showing no emotion.

"I won't." I heard Tank gently answer her.

"Promise me."

"I promise, Steph. I promise I won't tell Ranger you're in love with him."

"Thank you."

When I tore my eyes away from Steph and looked back toward Morelli, he was gone. A part of me felt for him. He was a good man with a sucky job, and I knew he loved Steph. Unfortunately for him, he'd never understood her need for something more than life as a wife and mother. Not that she wouldn't want to be some day, but he kept trying to push her where he wanted her to go without letting her do things in her own way. I realized now that no matter how much it had bothered me, I was right to have let her have whatever time she'd needed with him whether it was intentional on my part or not.

Morelli must have stopped at the nurses' station on his way out, because shortly after the doctor arrived. Tank and I had been ushered out into the hallway while the doctor examined her. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why would Steph worry that you'd tell me she loved me?"

For a minute I didn't think he was going to answer.

"That's the last thing she said before she passed out. She said, 'Tank, tell Ranger I love him."

Knowing that I was the last thing Steph thought of as she was going down suddenly caused emotion to rise up and hit me with such force that I felt my throat slam shut. I nodded at Tank and started to head back towards the room when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned toward him and was engulfed in a bear hug. We had been through a lot together and never had Tank expressed affection this way. It made my eyes sting. I returned the hug for a moment and then stepped back.

"Come on. We're going to find out how she's doing and then I have some errands for you to run. The first thing she's going to want when she wakes up is doughnuts. Boston Crème." As Tank chuckled and threw me a smile I knew I was forgiven for almost killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

72 HOURS - CHAPTER FIVE

It was 3:00 a.m. The hospital staff had given up on trying to get me to leave. They'd even allowed Tank to bring me some clothes so I could shower in one of the empty rooms. Tank had insisted on standing guard outside the door for fear that one of the nurses would try to join me and for fear that Morelli might come back and try to kill me when my back was turned. I argued with him that Morelli might have a hot temper but he was too honorable to come at a man from behind. Tank wasn't convinced, and I was too tired to argue with him.

I dozed off and on in the chair in Steph's room, but I was constantly listening to see if she needed anything.

I thought about what she had told Tank at the warehouse and what I'd heard her say earlier today. I tried to convince myself she didn't know what she was saying. That's what I kept telling myself. Hell, with all the drugs they continued pumping into her, it's a wonder she even remembered our names. When I said the same to Tank he waited for the doctor to come in and asked him point blank.

"Nope." the doctor responded. "The medicines we have Miss Plum on are straight pain killers. She's unlikely to remember anything she's saying at the moment, but I can assure you they wouldn't cause her to be delusional in any way."

Two hours later I was back to rationalizing things again. Oh, I knew Steph loved me. She was too open and kind and generous not to give her heart wherever it was welcome, but she wasn't in love with me. I always knew one day she'd marry Morelli and settle down. I was just giving her a chance to explore life before she took that step.

I got up and walked over to sit on the side of the bed. It wasn't the first time since I'd met her that I sat and watched her sleep. It was the first time I'd willed her to wake up and talk to me. As I sat there watching her I couldn't help but think back over the time since I met her. The smart ass remarks and wise ass mini-ranger costumes she'd put on from time to time and the grin she'd give me when I called her on it. The look on her face the first time one of the Porsches I gave her blew up. And then when she handed me the plates and registration to the stolen BMW. She had been so worried about my reaction with that one that a tear had slid down her cheek. I'll never forget that moment. Just seconds before I kissed her for the first time.

I closed my eyes and drew a quiet breath. How could I have possibly known what that kiss would do to me? That first kiss and every kiss after has been like that first ice cold drink after a long, hot trek through the desert or jungle with no water. I should know. I'd been there many times. Just as I'd known I should have walked away and washed my hands of her out of pure self-preservation, I'd also known it was too late. It just took me a long time to admit it.

She was sweet and fun and just a little goofy. She was like a little kid trying to run before they could walk. She had a bright mind and incredible instincts that she repeatedly referred to as luck. And she had slipped into my heart and wrapped herself around it before I had a chance to put up any walls to prevent her.

I looked back down at her beautiful face and could barely resist the urge to bellow my rage at not having been here to protect her. I wanted to shake her and make her promise never to put me in this position again. And I knew now that I always expected it to be me laying in that bed hooked to machines. And I always refrained from relationships because I never wanted to put a woman I cared about in the position of sitting here praying for my life. How ironic that not only was it the other way around, but that it took Steph nearly dying for me to realize we already had a relationship and it was as real and as serious as it gets. And I knew in that moment she'd never be going back to Morelli. No matter what happened in the future, there was only one man up to the job of keeping her out of trouble and that was me. And, I reluctantly admitted to myself, I'm never going to allow another man to sleep beside her or hold her in their arms or make love to her. She had declared her love for me. Okay, maybe not directly to me, but I wasn't going to get tangled up in semantics. And one other thought was fighting to come to the surface. I finally gave up the fight and let it come. I was keeping her. There was no way in hell I was ever going to let her go again.

And then I found myself smiling, because for the first time I admitted the truth to myself. The reality of my revelation was staggering, and I knew right then and there that from the moment she'd walked into my life, I had never had any intention of letting her go.

I stood for a moment and looked at the floor as I let that scary and potentially life-changing truth echo through my mind and body.

I heard Steph start to move around, and I sat back down and reached for her hand.

"Tank?"

It finally occurred to me that Tank was the last person she had seen before she'd passed out. That must be why she kept calling for him.

"It's okay, Babe. I'm right here. You're going to be fine."

I watched as her forehead creased in a frown.

"You can't call me Babe. Only Ranger's allowed to call me Babe."

"Babe, it's me."

"Don't call me Babe, Tank. You're not allowed." Her voice had risen, and the machine started beeping a little faster. I realized then that she wasn't in any condition to make sense of my words.

"Shhh, it's okay, Steph. I won't call you Babe again." 

"Please, Tank, don't tell Ranger I love him."

"Why, Steph? Why don't you want me to tell Ranger that you love him?" Okay, I knew it was a cheap shot questioning her in her condition, but I couldn't help myself.

I could see her struggling to concentrate. "He'll hate me."

That wasn't at all what I expected her to say. I was completely stunned and didn't know what to say.

"He'll hate me and he'll pull away from me and then I'll lose him. I don't want to lose Ranger. I love him so much."

Tears started to leak down the side of her face towards her pillow. I leaned over, gently brushed them away and whispered close to her ear, "I won't hate you, Babe, and you'll never lose me."

I saw her forehead start to crinkle again. I reached up and gently brushed her hair aside and placed a kiss there.

"Tank?"

"Yeah, Steph?"

"What am I going to do?' Her voice broke a little as tears continued to gently flow.

"You're going to relax and rest and let Ranger take care of you. Okay?"

Wondering what I'd ever done to deserve her, I pressed my forehead to hers "I'm right here, Babe, and I'm not leaving you."

"Tank?"

"Yeah."

"If you ever call me Babe again, I'll stun you."


	6. Chapter 6

72 HOURS - CHAPTER SIX

Tank's POV

I walked in the room and had to take a double take. Ranger was sitting on the bed with his head thrown back laughing like a lunatic. I looked over at Steph. Her eyes were closed, but if I didn't know any better I would swear she looked - well - mad.

"Ah, Ranger, you okay?"

"Yeah, though you might not be safe."

"You wanna run that by me again, boss?"

"I'll fill you in later. Meantime we have some planning to do. Did you bring the doughnuts?"


	7. Chapter 7

72 HOURS - CHAPTER SEVEN

I sat at Steph's side while Ranger dozed in the chair. I still wasn't sure what had made him laugh earlier, but he assured me he'd tell me later. I didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't looking his best. Besides, I figured he already knew. I'd stepped outside a little earlier to fill Hal in on some new assignments Ranger had for him, and I'd told him to send over a shaving kit for the boss and some clean clothes. I figured I'd bully one of the nurses into letting us use a room again. Not that I was necessarily concerned about getting permission.

I felt a hand gently clasp mine, and I looked over to see Steph looking back at me.

"It's great to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours, Steph." I smiled and gave her hand a pat.

"Tank, tell Ranger I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Steph?"

"For being a pain in his ass."

Before I could even turn around Ranger erupted into laughter loud enough to bring two nurses running. By the time they got there he had shoved me aside and leaned down to place a kiss on Stephanie's mouth.

"It's okay, Babe, I love you anyway."

Her voice was still husky but for the first time in 72 hours her eyes were clear and focused and they were locked on Ranger's face.

"Yeah, I know. In your own way." A shadow of sadness flickered in her eyes just as they began to close.

Ranger reached down and gently tilted her chin up.

"Babe, open your eyes. Can you open your eyes and look at me for just another second?"

Whether it was the pleading in the boss's voice or the unmistaken authority that he always portrayed that did it, Steph opened her eyes and once again focused on his face.

"In every way, Babe. I love you in every possible way. Got that?"

I watched as her eyes misted over. The boss leaned down to kiss her again, and she slid gently into sleep with a small soft smile on her face. I looked over at the boss and he was looking at her. And the smile on his face was anything but small. He looked like a man who'd just realized he had been given the greatest gift in the world.

THE END.


End file.
